After a customer receives a computing product, a vendor of the product may continue to provide support services to the customer. In general, a vendor's support technicians can provide support services via telephone, e-mail, or electronic instant messaging. In addition, some vendors provide support services by, at least in part, remotely accessing a customer's computing system to diagnose and correct any problems with supported products. Remote-access support services are advantageous in that a support technician can often diagnose and correct any problems more quickly by remotely accessing and manipulating a customer's computing system as opposed to relaying instructions to do the same to a customer or a customer's representative. Support technicians can, for example, assist customers with installing and executing various diagnostic and repair applications to remove viruses, repair registries, and resolve device driver issues via remote-access support services.